It Could Be Worse
by Sonic Jules
Summary: ... Set directly after the events of "Father's Day", Rose and the Ninth Doctor must deal with their actions and the consequences of them all.
1. Stuck

**It Could Be Worse**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

... Set directly after the events of "Father's Day", Rose and the Ninth Doctor must deal with their actions and the consequences of them all.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**.**

**A/N 1: **As always, my humble thanks to Catharticone for her generosity and help. Her suggestions and steady encouragement are always my strength.

**A/N 2: **For Laura and Aromene.

**A/N 3:** Happy holidays to all!

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Stuck**

**.**

The Doctor stomped up the ramp, practically dragging Rose behind him as his hand held hers firmly. He led her to the jump seat and quickly released his grip, turning away from his companion to set coordinates and take them into the Vortex.

He'd given in to her wishes and allowed her to see her father once - twice - no, three times, actually - and in the process had nearly undone the entire universe by damaging time itself. The Time Lord had known better than to do it, which made the entire event truly his fault and his alone. And it was _his_ actions that angered him more than hers. Still, he couldn't help the misdirection of those feelings. So he busied himself and tried to ignore his traveling companion, not wanting to vent his inner turmoil on her.

The Doctor walked around the console, doing his best to look too engrossed in his actions to be disturbed. He knew he was sulking about - his own thoughts told him as much - and knew it was utterly ridiculous to be doing so. But he simply couldn't stop himself. Perhaps he needed to be alone. Not permanently, but for just a breather. No, not alone for any length of time actually; he couldn't imagine not having Rose for a companion ...

He was growing too attached to her. A human no less, with a frail little life span and a built in danger magnet to boot. But she was curious, and adoring, and fascinated with the many people and places and things he could show her. Still, she'd hurt him today, but it was only because _he_ had allowed it to happen.

**O**o**O**

Rose watched him out of the corner of her eyes, his brooding presence unwelcoming and cold.

The Doctor pressed several buttons, readying his ship to enter the Vortex while keeping his back toward Rose. She simply sat there, looking all around - anywhere but directly at him - yet knowing each and every move he made. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough. She'd said it before, after all.

The Doctor had accepted her apology in the church and they'd hugged, because that's what they did. But now that the danger was over and they were safely tucked into the TARDIS once more, it felt a bit meaningless to her. She wondered if the Time Lord would ever be able to truly forgive her actions.

Her head was throbbing and her heart full with sadness, feeling ready to burst at any moment. But Rose held it all in, fear of upsetting him further keeping her quiet.

**O**o**O**

One last flip of a switch and they'd be in the Vortex. Off to a new adventure and new memories, enough to hopefully put this whole event behind them. The Time Lord held his hand above the console, hovering there for just a moment, then dropped it to his side.

He spun himself around, facing Rose so quickly she sat back suddenly, her reflexes automatic. She watched the Doctor as he casually crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"You're lookin' a bit tired."

"Yeah, well, it's been a long day," she replied quietly.

"That it has." He sighed.

Rose watched him, trying to decipher the blank expression she saw on his face. She thought perhaps she should say something else, but what could she say?

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know." The Time Lord shifted himself a bit, lowering his hands until he'd hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his pants. "Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested a little gruffly.

Her eyes immediately looked downward. "All right," she agreed as she stood. Rose walked toward the hallway, her steps slow and steady. "G'night, Doctor."

He watched as she disappeared from his view, then sighed deeply. He hadn't handled that very well, but words of apology and forgiveness did not flow from him easily.

Turning back toward the console, the Time Lord slammed his hand on the switch to take them into the Vortex. A sudden flash of light sparked from the corridor where Rose had just entered. Instead of the ship dematerializing, a sound like that of lightning striking the ground crackled and the ship's interior lights dimmed momentarily.

"Rose!"

The Doctor ran down the hallway, finding his companion leaning back against the wall, her hands shielding her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her, thinking she might fall at any moment.

"Are you all right?" the Time Lord asked excitedly.

Rose lowered her hands and looked around for a brief moment before looking at him. "Yeah. What was that?"

"I don't know. Did you see anythin'? Feel anythin'?"

"It was like an electrical spark or somethin' - really bright an' really loud," she sighed with relief that it seemed to be over. "I'm not really sure."

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment, seeing for himself that she was unharmed, then lowered his hands and looked above them. "Whatever it was happened when I was tryin' to take us into the Vortex. Must've been a short of some kind, but I'll have it sorted in no time."

"So we're stuck here? On Earth? In 1987?" Rose asked, her tone slightly alarmed.

"Momentarily. But I can fix whatever's happened." He looked her over carefully. "You sure you're all right?"

Suddenly the excitement seemed to be over and Rose felt uncomfortable again. She nodded, looking away from him.

"Good. Why don't you go have that lie down and I'll repair whatever's gone wrong with the TARDIS." The Doctor turned and walked back toward the console room, leaving Rose feeling dismissed. She walked toward her room, refusing the emotions that tried to surface.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	2. Problems

**It Could Be Worse**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter one..._**

_The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment, seeing for himself that she was unharmed, then lowered his hands and looked above them. "Whatever it was happened when I was tryin' to take us into the Vortex. Must've been a short of some kind, but I'll have it sorted in no time."_

_"So we're stuck here? On Earth? In 1987?" Rose asked, her tone slightly alarmed._

_"Momentarily. But I can fix whatever's happened." He looked her over carefully. "You sure you're all right?"_

_Suddenly the excitement seemed to be over and Rose felt uncomfortable again. She nodded, looking away from him._

_"Good. Why don't you go have that lie down and I'll repair whatever's gone wrong with the TARDIS." The Doctor turned and walked back toward the console room, leaving Rose feeling dismissed. She walked toward her room, refusing the emotions that tried to surface._

**_._**

**Chapter Two:**

**Problems**

**.**

Rose wandered the halls of the TARDIS a bit absently, thinking about all the havoc she'd caused, nearly destroying her own world with her one single wish. She'd been selfish in his eyes - the Time Lord didn't understand that she hadn't meant for everything to happen as it had. His words were haunting her - Rose wasn't sure he believed her when she'd assured him that she didn't board the ship with the sole intention of saving her dad. He'd told her she'd gotten what she wanted when he'd left Pete's flat; when he'd left _her_.

Rose wouldn't blame the Doctor if, once he got the TARDIS working again, their next trip would be to take her home. When the thought struck her, tears began stinging her eyes. Perhaps instead of lying down she'd pack her things and make it easier on him. It was the least she could do after nearly ruining everything, and she honestly believed she deserved no less.

**O**o**O**

Rose continued walking, but after a half an hour she found herself back in the console room, watching the Doctor as he stared at the center console, looking deep in concentration as one hand held the sonic screwdriver and the other scratched at his scalp absently.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," he said, still looking toward the column.

Rose wasn't surprised by his acknowledgement of her presence. Of course he'd known as soon as she'd entered.

"I can't find my room."

Her words caused him to turn his head sharply, giving his traveling companion an odd look. "What d'you mean, _can't find_ it? Did you hit your head earlier?"

"What? No!" Rose replied a bit indignantly. "I've been walkin' the corridors this whole time. I can't find it."

The Time Lord casually stepped toward her, still looking at her suspiciously, then suddenly smiled and held his hand out to her. "I suppose we'd better go find it, then."

Rose took his hand and let him lead her down the hallway.

**O**o**O**

Fifteen minutes later and the Doctor was scratching his head again, looking up and down the corridor.

Rose couldn't help the small smirk that quirked her lips. He hadn't been able to find her room, either. Still, she didn't verbalize that fact.

"Whatever's wrong with the ship must be affecting the TARDIS's rearrangin' of rooms." He looked down at Rose. "Not to worry, though. Once I work on the ship - uninterrupted - that'll be fixed, too. Come on," he continued, grabbing her hand again and leading her toward the console room. "You can stretch out across the jump seat."

The Time Lord released her hand once more as they crossed the threshold, walking straight up to the center console, but a moment later he turned back to look at Rose, who was still standing where he'd left her.

"What's the matter? Can't find your way to the jump seat now?" he asked smugly.

She ignored his question, walking over beside him instead. "Do you need some help?" she offered sincerely.

The Doctor looked at her, clearly contemplating her offer, while Rose leaned forward, resting her hands on the console.

As soon as her fingertips touched the cool metal, Rose knew something was off. She did not feel the welcoming vibration beneath her touch. Instead, a zap of electricity shot up from the console and literally surrounded her small frame before she was thrown, landing on the floor a few feet away.

The Time Lord heard the popping, crackling noises emanating from within the heart of his ship before he saw the sparks of electricity emerge from the time rotor, literally shoving his companion away from it.　

"Rose!"　

He was beside her instantly, surprised to find her still conscious, though dazed. "Rose! What did you do? What did you touch?" he asked with conviction as if she'd surely done something wrong. "Are you hurt? Did you get burned?"

"No, no ... I don't think so." She raised her hands up and looked at her palms, but they were unmarred. "I don't think I touched anythin' I wasn't s'posed to."

The Time Lord helped Rose to stand, looking at her hands himself to be sure they weren't burned. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and quickly ran it up and down her frame, studying the instrument carefully before clicking it off. "Yep, everythin' seems to be like it should."　

He turned away from her then, walking over to the console and lowering his hands toward one of the panels.　

"Doctor! Don't!" Rose yelled from behind him, her worry sounding clearly. Of course he ignored her. He laid his hands down flat upon it.

Nothing happened.

The Time Lord turned and looked at his companion oddly for a moment, then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Of course!" he began excitedly. "There's nothin' wrong with the ship - it's you!"　

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	3. Confusion and Worry

**It Could Be Worse**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter two..._**

_The Time Lord helped Rose to stand up, looking at her hands himself to be sure they weren't burned. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and quickly ran it up and down her frame, studying the instrument carefully before clicking it off. "Yep, everythin' seems to be like it should."　_

_He turned away from her then, walking over to the console and lowering his hands toward one of the panels.　_

_"Doctor! Don't!" Rose yelled from behind him, her worry sounding clearly. Of course he ignored her. He laid his hands down flat upon it._

_Nothing happened._

_The Time Lord turned and looked at his companion oddly for a moment, then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Of course!" he began excitedly. "There's nothin' wrong with the ship - it's you!"　_

**_._**

**Chapter Three:**

**Confusion and Worry**

**.**

Rose stared at the Doctor for a moment. "What's that mean, it's _me_?"

"For some reason the TARDIS doesn't seem to want you here," he replied, a questioning glint in his eyes as he looked around the room, silently contemplating his own words.

Rose stepped near the console, looking crestfallen. "But why? What'd I do to her? If I did anythin' to upset her I didn't mean to," she finished quietly, her words sounding apologetic. She lowered her palm absently toward one of the levers.

The Doctor moved swiftly, grabbing her arm a bit harshly as he lifted her hand away from the controls. "Don't touch it!" he said gruffly.

"But I -"

"No buts. It's obvious she doesn't want to cause you harm, otherwise you'd be dead right now. But if you keep pushin' yourself on her she may not have a choice. Don't. Touch. The. Console."

Rose practically growled. "You're treatin' me like a two year old! 'Don't touch the _baby_. Don't touch the _console_.' Next you'll be sendin' me to my room. Oh wait - you _can't_ do that because we can't _find_ it!" She finished her rant with a wave of her arms in the air, pulling herself free from his hold.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to regain a bit of calm within. Sighing, he opened them again and looked at her. "Rose, whatever's the matter, I can fix it. Gettin' upset isn't gonna help."

"Yeah? Well what am I s'posed to be doin' in the meantime? My room's gone missin', I can't touch the anythin' ..." Rose's words faded off as she looked at the Time Lord, her anger replaced with sadness. "I thought the ship liked me."

"She does," the Time Lord replied instantly with conviction, leading her over to the jump seat. When they sat down he took her hand in his. "The TARDIS has liked you since the first time you stepped on board. I know it for a fact, so don't you be thinkin' otherwise. There's just somethin' off about her at the moment, but I'll get it sorted - always do. I tell you what, why don't you rest here for a spell while I work on figurin' it out?"

Rose sighed then nodded with agreement. "Yeah, all right. I am feelin' a little knackered."

"Exhausted's more like it, I'd say." The Doctor released her hand then stood up quickly and smiled down at her. He turned away from Rose and walked over to the console while she stretched her legs out in front of her and relaxed her body to conform with the bend of the chair.

When the Time Lord looked back at Rose a few minutes later, she was sound asleep. A mixture of deep concern and worry crossed his features.

**O**o**O**

Rose awoke to the sound of the sonic screwdriver clattering on the metal grating, followed by a muffled curse of which she couldn't quite decipher the words. The tone of them, however, was enough to figure out the Doctor's aggravation.

"Hey," she said, stretching her limbs as she unraveled her crumpled form from it's awkward position. Apparently she'd laid down on the Captain's chair as best she could in slumber.

The Time Lord looked up then, obviously surprised to find her awake. "Hey," he replied back. "Good kip, then?"

"I s'pose," she answered, rubbing her neck absently. "How long was I sleepin'?"

"A few hours," he answered as he stood. The Doctor also looked as if he'd been in an uncomfortable position for a while, stretching himself as he walked over in front of her. "How're you feelin'?"

"I'm all right," Rose answered quickly. "How's the TARDIS?"

"She's good," he said, accepting Rose's unspoken invitation and sitting down beside her when she slid over to one side of the jump seat.

"So you fixed the problem?"

"Not exactly," the Time Lord answered a bit ominously, looking at the time rotor.

"What's that mean?" Rose asked, turning herself to face him.

"There's nothing wrong with her. I've checked all things relevant to our current predicament. The only thing I can figure is that she's tryin' to be rid of an anomaly on the ship."

"Somethin's on board that shouldn't be?" she asked. Suddenly wide awake, Rose stood.

"Not somethin', but someone. And -"

"There's someone else here? On the TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, no stowaways. Actually, I was right all along. It's you."

"I'm the anomaly?" Rose asked, clearly surprised. "It's really me? I thought you were just saying things off the top of your head before ... at least I was hopin'." She sat back down beside him.

"I reckon it's because of you touchin' the baby an' causin' the parodox, but I can't be certain just yet." He looked at Rose, a slight sadness in his eyes. "I'm sure I can get it straightened out."

"But what if you can't?" Rose asked, at first looking down, then meeting his eyes. "What if you can't travel with me in the ship anymore? What if the only way for you to move on is to leave me here, behind?"

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	4. Do As I Say

**It Could Be Worse**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter three..._**

_"There's someone else here? On the TARDIS?"_

_The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, no stowaways. Actually, I was right all along. It's you."_

_"I'm the anomaly?" Rose asked, clearly surprised. "It's really me? I thought you were just saying things off the top of your head before ... at least I was hopin'." She sat back down beside him._

_"I reckon it's because of you touchin' the baby an' causin' the paradox, but I can't be certain just yet." He looked at Rose, a slight sadness in his eyes. "I'm sure I can get it straightened out."_

_"But what if you can't?" Rose asked, at first looking down, then meeting his eyes. "What if you can't travel with me in the ship anymore? What if the only way for you to move on is to leave me here, behind?"_

**_._**

**Chapter Four**

**Do As I Say**

**.**

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor practically scolded. "The TARDIS wouldn't just leave you here," he said as he stood, walking toward the console. His words sounded confident enough...

"Yeah? Then why can't you look me in the eyes?"

He turned then, staring at her as he walked right back in front of her. "Rose Tyler. The TARDIS will _not_ leave you behind._ I_ will not leave you behind. Got it?"

She almost laughed at him, suddenly serious with eyes daring her not to believe him. She nodded. "All right. What do we do?"

"I think you should go outside for a bit; get some fresh air, though I suppose I couldn't trust you not to go to your mum and start changin' history all over again. Hmm - that might not be such a bad thing."

"What?"

"It may be a bit tricky, but I think we could fix things if you caused another paradox."

"You can't be serious," Rose tutted.

"Of course I can. And I am. Putting you in the middle of another paradox might just straighten things out. Come on, we'll go see Jackie and the baby and you can touch her again and -"

"No - I almost ruined everythin' doin' that before! I can't - _I won't_ - do that again! I almost lost you," she whispered her last words.

"Rose, if you don't do as I say we may never be able to leave this place."

"If somethin' happens to you I won't be leavin' anyway. And if I'm gonna be stuck here I'd just assume you're here, too."

The Doctor grinned for only a moment at her sentiment, then suddenly looked serious again. "So, that's it then? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I don't trust _me_."

"Rose, we need to go out there."

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather stay inside."

The Time Lord looked at her quizzically for a moment. "Yeah? Why's that?"

Rose looked away, not meeting his eyes. "What if I go out there and the ship doesn't let me back in? Then what?"

"It's not like we're goin' anywhere any time soon," he replied smartly.

"Fine," she huffed, his flippant tone spurring her on. Rose practically marched toward the doors, shoving herself outward. She then bounced backward, the exit not opening and her grand show of walking out thwarted unceremoniously.

Rose looked up at the Doctor as he ran toward her, obviously worried that she'd been hurt. What she didn't expect, however, was the wide smile that spread when he bent down beside her to help her back on her feet.

"It _wasn't_ funny," she announced.

"I wasn't grinnin' over you slammin' into the door - I'm just pleased that I was right - never doubted myself, actually."

"Right? About what?"

"The TARDIS."

"Did I hit my head?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Don't think so," the Time Lord replied, still smiling. "Watch this." He winked at Rose, then pushed on the ship's doors. They wouldn't budge.

"You knew? You _knew_ the doors wouldn't open? Couldn't you just try openin' the doors yourself instead of gettin' me all riled up and runnin' into 'em like that?"

"Nope. I had to block my thoughts and let the TARDIS believe that you were goin' out there to touch the baby again. And she wouldn't've believed it if you didn't. Now me - she might've just let me go through those doors at first, but now she knows I know the problem, so neither of us are leavin' any time soon."

"I don't understand," Rose spoke with confusion.

"Maybe you did hit your head after all."

"No, I didn't - and you're still not makin' any sense."

"She's been settin' things into motion ever since we got back on the ship. Now she's keepin' us here till we get things resolved."

"But why? Why would she trap us in here like this? And what do you mean, 'get things resolved'?" Rose asked, completely dumbfounded by the Time Lord's revelation.

"It's simple, really. The TARDIS want's us to kiss and make up, so to speak. She knows our thoughts - in your head you know - and apparently she's unhappy that we haven't gotten over what happened out there," the Doctor pointed toward the doors. "Think about it. First she sparks things up a bit with that light show when I tried takin' us into the Vortex. Then she hides your room, makin' you come back here with me. Then she showed herself again, literally shockin' you off the console. Frankly it's more than a bit manipulative, tryin' to get me to worry over somethin' else and just forget all that's happened," he finished, talking more to the ship than his traveling companion.

"But we're not fightin'."

"Not literally, no."

"I suppose this is _my_ fault?" Rose asked.

"Nope. Actually, it's mine," the Doctor acknowledged.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	5. All About Who?

**It Could Be Worse**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter four..._**

_"But why? Why would she trap us in here like this? And what do you mean, 'get things resolved'?" Rose asked, completely dumbfounded by the Time Lord's revelation._

_"It's simple, really. The TARDIS want's us to kiss and make up, so to speak. She knows our thoughts - in your head you know - and apparently she's unhappy that we haven't gotten over what happened out there," the Doctor pointed toward the doors. "Think about it. First she sparks things up a bit with that light show when I tried takin' us into the Vortex. Then she hides your room, makin' you come back here with me. Then she showed herself again, literally shockin' you off the console. Frankly it's more than a bit manipulative, tryin' to get me to worry over somethin' else and just forget all that's happened," he finished, talking more to the ship than his traveling companion._

_"But we're not fightin'."_

_"Not literally, no."_

_"I suppose this is my fault?" Rose asked._

_"Nope. Actually, it's mine," the Doctor acknowledged._

**.**

**Chapter Five:**

**All About ... Who?**

**.**

Rose stared at the Doctor for a moment, her jaw going slack. "How's it your fault, then?"

The Time Lord sighed then walked toward the center console, seemingly contemplating his next words. When he turned around to face his companion again, she was right behind him, quietly awaiting his answer.

"I haven't gotten over it. I can't stop thinkin' about the fact that your whole world - and I mean that literally - nearly imploded because of your one selfish decision."

"So this really is all my fault. It's all about _me_, is it?" Her words raised in octave. "I manipulated you from the beginnin' - all just to see my dad and everyone else be damned - that's what you really believe, right? And now the ship's messin' with things to help us make up? I've got to tell you, if she can't figure out a way to get you to not be mad with me I'm sure I can't, either. I've got nothin' left to make up with, Doctor. I've apologized more than once and I meant it. I'm sorry I did what I did, but like you've said plenty of times before, I'm only human." Rose took a deep breath and stared at him, waiting.

"Oh, don't you go fallin' back on bein' a human," the Time Lord retorted. "It doesn't matter what your species is - what does matter is the choices you make!" He raised his voice as well, his tone proclaiming his rising anger. "I know you didn't do what you did with the intention of destroyin' your world. But that's the problem with that little stunt you pulled. You. Didn't. Think!"

"You're right! I didn't think that someone like me could have that sort of impact on everythin' else! I only wanted to see my dad. It wasn't about you or the Earth or even the universe, it was just about seein' the man that my mum has talked up for forever that I never got the chance to meet - and that's the real problem here, isn't it? For the first time since we met, my focus didn't revolve all around you!"

"That wasn't the case," the Doctor nearly spat. "The real problem is you need to learn to think before you act."

"Because I'm just some stupid ape, right?"

"I'd've said stubborn - among other things - but please, since you're all-knowing and believe you've got all the answers, go ahead. Continue."

"I think what's really goin' on here is that it's not all about me, Doctor, it's about _you_. You bein' all lonely and needin' someone to travel with. Even with all our many imperfections, you still need us."

"For what? To fix all the things you lot go muckin' up?! I'd be better off alone!"

Both the Doctor and Rose were suddenly stunned into silence when everything went dark. Total blackness engulfed them both. The only sounds to be heard were the ship powering down and their own breaths.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Rose asked quietly.

"Mother Hubbard's interferin' again, that's what," he answered equally low.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if somethin's wrong with the TARDIS?"

"The only thing wrong with this ship is her need to interfere."

Both the Doctor and Rose were speaking barely above a whisper.

"I can't see my hand in front of my face," Rose said.

"Exactly. She's doin' this on purpose. Probably did it to calm us down."

"Well - whatever she's doin' - it's workin' a little bit. At least we're not shoutin' at each other any more."

The Time Lord sighed. "Rose, I don't want us to be yellin' at each other like children. I just want you to get the implications of what you did."

"You think I don't understand? You think I just breezed through this, do you? Well I didn't, trust me. I learned from it. And the worst part of the lesson was that I _did_ meet my dad, and I got to know 'im," her voice broke, "and now he's gone - just like before. But now it's worse, yeah? Because I _do_ know 'im and I know he was smart, and brave, and as wonderful a man as Mum said he was."

The Doctor reached forward, his keen senses allowing his hands to touch her shoulders. He then pulled Rose to him, hugging her. "I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely.

He felt Rose nodding her head before she rested it on his shoulder, then she hugged him back. He knew she was crying.

The room suddenly brightened and the hum of the ship powering back up could be heard. But the Doctor ignored the changes, content to hold his companion a little bit longer in hopes of subsiding her pain.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded..._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


	6. Happy Ending

**It Could Be Worse**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter five..._**

_The Time Lord sighed. "Rose, I don't want us to be yellin' at each other like children. I just want you to get the implications of what you did."_

_"You think I don't understand? You think I just breezed through this, do you? Well I didn't, trust me. I learned from it. And the worst part of the lesson was that I did meet my dad, and I got to know 'im," her voice broke, "and now he's gone - just like before. But now it's worse, yeah? Because I do know 'im and I know he was smart, and brave, and as wonderful a man as Mum said he was."_

_The Doctor reached forward, his keen senses allowing his hands to touch her shoulders. He then pulled Rose to him, hugging her. "I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely._

_He felt Rose nodding her head before she rested it on his shoulder, then she hugged him back. He knew she was crying._

_The room suddenly brightened and the hum of the ship powering back up could be heard. But the Doctor ignored the changes, content to hold his companion a little bit longer in hopes of subsiding her pain._

**_._**

**Chapter Six:**

**Happy Ending**

**.**

Rose leaned back from the Doctor and looked around, soon realizing the TARDIS was alive with light again.

"Looks like she got what she wanted, yeah? Does that mean you forgive me - _really_ forgive me?" Rose asked, wiping her eyes.

"It means she got her way, yes," the Time Lord replied softly, walking to the center console. He moved to grab one of the levers, but instead of grasping it tightly, he first touched it quickly with the tip of his index finger. "Yep," he began, wrapping his fingers around the knob. "She's over it now."

Rose grinned at his actions. She truly doubted the TARDIS would ever harm the Time Lord, and that made her wonder. "How come she hurt me and not you, if you were the one holdin' the grudge?"

"She didn't _really_ hurt you now, did she? No, she was just tryin' to get me to focus on what was important - you. And the future - rather than dwelling on the past." The Doctor smiled at Rose, who returned the gesture brilliantly. "Care to go for a spin?"

She nodded enthusiastically, still grinning.

"Hold on!" With those two words, the Doctor set the coordinates and the TARDIS vanished from Earth, whooshing into the Vortex.

**O**o**O**

"So, where are we then?" Rose asked as the ship finished landing with a few small bounces and a thud.

"It's a surprise," the Time Lord replied.

She looked at the ship's entryway, then looked back at the Doctor.

"Go ahead. I know it's just killin' you to find out," he teased.

Rose ran towards the exit with enthusiasm while the Doctor followed closely behind. She opened the doors and found herself ... at home.

"So - this is - I mean, we're home - my home," Rose stated, dreading the thought that she quite possibly had stepped out of the TARDIS for the very last time.

"Yep. Thought you might feel a bit better seein' your mum after all you'd been through."

"You're gonna leave me here, aren't you?" she blurted out.

"What? No! Why would you think that? Unless that's what you want..."

"No! I just thought, with everythin' that happened ..." Her words faded off as she looked around Powell Estate. "Is it? It is! It's Christmas time! You brought us back at Christmas!" she said excitedly, eyeing all the different decorations and lights hanging on the doors and railings, as well as a few pillars and shrubs.

The Doctor shrugged. "Good a time as any, I suppose."

"Rose! Rose! I thought I heard that noisy ship of his landin'!" Jackie blurted as she practically flew down the stairs, running to her daughter. "You're here - just in time for Christmas dinner!" She hugged Rose. "I knew you'd come home!"

Jackie withdrew from her daughter's embrace long enough to look at the Time Lord. "Oh, come 'ere, you," she grinned, arms held out to him. He looked from Rose to her mother then to Rose again while his companion nodded, urging him on. Reluctantly, the Time Lord embraced Jackie, his facial features clearly grim.

"Thanks for bringin' 'er back to me," the elder Tyler whispered in his ear.

"Yeah. You're welcome," the Doctor replied a bit gruffly.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor sat in a chair at the table, watching Jackie and Rose talk a mile a minute with one another. Mickey had arrived shortly after they did, sitting down with the group and sharing the very large holiday meal. Apparently Jackie had planned ahead in hopes Rose would come back this day. When Jackie insisted on doing the dishes without her daughter's help, Mickey volunteered his assistance, leaving the table as well.

As the duo entered the kitchen with dishes piled high in their grasps, the Time Lord sighed deeply. "I can't believe we get everythin' sorted and then end up here at your mum's - at Christmas no less."

Rose smiled. "You mean you didn't plan this?"

"Well, I planned on bringin' you to your mum's for a visit. The date was all the ship's doin'."

"Remind me to thank her when we get back."

"Yeah, I'll do that all right," he answered with sarcasm.

"You know Doctor, it could be worse."

"Really? How?"

Instead of answering him, she simply stared with a knowing look. Of course it could always be worse, and had come close not too long ago.

"I know, I know," he agreed.

Rose smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler." The Doctor grinned, then suddenly a very conspicuous look crossed his features and he leaned forward. Rose automatically leaned toward him as well. "You think we could leave now and not get caught?" he whispered.

Rose looked from him to the doorway of the kitchen where her mother now stood, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "Um, no," she answered, laughing at the look on the Doctor's face when he noticed Jackie staring at him.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "You're _sure_ it could be worse??"

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_The End._**

**O**o**O**

**.**


End file.
